


love(d)

by theyeoltimate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up / Make Up, Falling Out of Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyeoltimate/pseuds/theyeoltimate
Summary: Chanyeol knows it's over. At least for him. He knows he doesn't feel it anymore. He knows he doesn't want Baekhyun anymore. He doesn't love him anymore. But how can he tell his boyfriend he wants to let go when he was the one who promised to hold on forever?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	love(d)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written as a tweetfic (under my old twitter username, @kaiyeoltimate).
>
>> “There's never been a moment," he barely said, "when I didn't recognize you."  
>   
> She wiped her eyes. Her mascara smeared. He nudged the merry-to-round into motion. He could kiss her now. If he wanted.  
>   
> "I'd know you in the dark," he said. "From a thousand miles away. There's nothing you could become that I haven't already fallen in love with."  
>   
> He could kiss her.  
>   
> "I know you," he said.  
>   
>  _\- Rainbow Rowell, Attachments_

Chanyeol has finally made up his mind. He's going to tell Baekhyun tonight. As much as he doesn't want to hurt him, he knows it's inevitable, and prolonging it will only hurt them more.

He quickly pushed his shoes off his feet when he arrived at their apartment. He made sure to place them properly on the shoe rack. Baekhyun hates it when he forgets to do that. He noticed that their apartment was unusually quiet, and he finds it a little uncomfortable because he is used to being welcomed by Baekhyun's singing voice whenever he comes home.

He found Baekhyun in the dining area, seated on one of the chairs, and his head on the table. Baekhyun was asleep. Chanyeol walked closer to where his boyfriend was, and saw a big plate of carbonara in front of him. _It's his favorite_.

He was about to wake him up, but the latter looked so tired. His skin was pale, and when Chanyeol touched him, he realized Baekhyun was burning.

He could've just taken a rest. He could have just ordered food. He is sick. But he still cooked for Chanyeol. _And_ waited for him.

"Shit," Chanyeol cursed under his breath as he slowly carried Baekhyun to their room, careful not to wake him up.

_Damn it_ , he thought. He doesn't know what to do.

Baekhyun rarely gets sick, and between the two of them, he was the one who takes care of Chanyeol more often. Chanyeol tried to recall what Baekhyun does whenever he gets a fever. He decided to get a basin of water, and a towel, to dab on Baekhyun's skin.

After making sure that Baekhyun is properly resting, he went out of their room for a while. He saw their dining table all set up for dinner. He doesn't feel like eating now. He sighed deeply. His head is spinning, and he wanted so bad to slap himself hard.

_Maybe not today._

He decided to clean up a little before checking up on his boyfriend again. He noticed that there were still plates on the sink. Baekhyun must really not feel well because Chanyeol knows he hates leaving the dishes unwashed. He started washing the dishes while his mind was clouded with decisions he is yet to make.

He knows he messed up, but he wants to just able to minimize the pain he is going to cause.

Suddenly, Chanyeol felt soft arms circling around his waist, and cheek resting on his back. He was about to turn around to look at Baekhyun and check if the latter was okay, but the hold around him only got tighter.

"Yeol," Baekhyun whispered. "I'm sorry."

Baekhyun's voice was soft. It was too soft that the words were almost inaudible.

Chanyeol breathed heavily before answering, "Why?"

"Just... _sorry._ "

And he felt stabs in his heart because he knows Baekhyun is crying, and he doesn't know what to do. He's his boyfriend, but he doesn't even know what to do.

He slowly removed Baekhyun's arms around him, and turned to look at the smaller. Baekhyun quickly wiped his tears away, and gave Chanyeol a smile.

Chanyeol cupped his cheeks, "What happened?"

Baekhyun shook his head, "I'm just sorry."

"Why?" Chanyeol asked again.

"Because I'm sick."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry, Baek," Chanyeol said.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. Last night you told me your head was aching bad, but I didn't mind it."

Baekhyun smiled, and shook his head.

"And you still cooked for me. You weren't okay, and I know you were tired, but you were still thinking about me."

Baekhyun hugged him.

"I'm sorry you had to look after me. You're even washing the dishes," Baekhyun murmured against his chest.

Chanyeol hugged him back, and they stayed like that for a few seconds before the taller let go.

"Hey, I just need to finish cleaning this. Go back first, and I'll be there before you know it." Baekhyun nodded, and gave him his most beautiful smile - the one he fell in love with years ago.

"I love you," Baekhyun said before kissing him on the cheek.

Chanyeol was taken aback, and he wouldn't know how to reply. Good thing Baekhyun was rushing back to the room before he could even process everything.

Almost a week after Baekhyun got sick, Chanyeol has decided that, once again, maybe it's time for him to tell the smaller. The longer it takes him, the more unfair it all becomes for Baekhyun.

It was a Saturday, and one of the very rare days when they both do not have to work. It's funny because times like this almost never happened when he was still madly in love, and just when he was about to break up, suddenly, they get to have a whole free day for each other. Suddenly, he got a whole free day just for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pleaded they watch a movie. He agreed. He doesn't think he has the right to deprive Baekhyun of the little things he would ask him. Not when he has been depriving him of the love he was supposed to be showering the latter for around a month now.

As he was waiting for Baekhyun who volunteered to prepare the popcorn, Chanyeol was trying to form coherent sentences out of unsure words inside his head. He was trying to figure out what he would say. How can you possibly tell someone you love(d) that you don't love him anymore? How can you possibly tell someone that you're about to break a certain promise - that very thing which holds your relationship up?

"Babe?" Baekhyun calls, interrupting his thoughts. "Have you chosen a movie yet?"

Baekhyun settled beside him, placing the big bowl of popcorn between their legs.

When he didn't answer, Baekhyun grabbed the remote control from his hand.

"I'll choose instead."

Being the hopeless romantic that he is, Baekhyun chose a romantic movie.

The lead was a happy and outgoing woman, and a paralyzed man. They were in love, but the man was never fully happy.

They were silent during the entire run of the film, except for Baekhyun's sobbing towards the end.

"Yeol," Baekhyun calls as the ending credits were rolling.

Chanyeol looked at him, and quickly used his hands to wipe Baekhyun's tears away.

"C-Can I... can I tell you something?"

"Yes?"

"I-I will never, ever, regret any of this," Baekhyun says. "Being with you, Yeol, it was the most beautiful, wonderful thing."

"And if, only if, this comes to an end, it will hurt, but I was happy. You've made me happy. You always make me happy."

"Baek," Chanyeol spoke, wanting to cut him off, but the smaller shook his head.

"If this comes to an end, I want you to know I'm thankful. I'm thankful of all our days, and I wouldn't have them any other way. Just remember that, okay?"

"Okay," Chanyeol replied before kissing Baekhyun's hair. "Okay."

And Chanyeol knows, at that very instant, that this is not the right time. Not now. _Not yet_.

* * *

When Chanyeol arrived home from work, a little earlier than usual, he found a box in their living room, all sealed and taped properly. Baekhyun was inside their room, seated on the carpet, beside him is the same box as the one outside, except this one was still open.

He saw few of Baekhyun's things inside. Books, picture frames, the plushies he gave him, and some others. The smaller was too engrossed flipping through a photobook that he did not notice Chanyeol's arrival.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Baekhyun looked up, a little surprised.

"Just cleaning up," Baekhyun answered.

Chanyeol sat beside him, and peeked inside the box, "Are you throwing these away?"

"No," the smaller answered abruptly. "Of course not."

"Why are you stocking them inside this box? And the other box outside too?"

"We've been living in this apartment since we were in college, and I just realized there are actually a lot of things here that we don't really need, you know," Baekhyun said.

"So where is this going? And the pictures?" Chanyeol replied, picking up a frame from the box.

"We have too many pictures here. And my parents are having our house renovated, right? My room back home is getting fixed, too. I figured I want some pictures there. I left yours. I just took mine." Baekhyun explained.

"What do you mean you left mine and took yours? These are our pictures. _Ours_."

Baekhyun bit his lip before answering, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Chanyeol just sighed upon seeing the guilt creep up his boyfriend's face.

"Leave this one here. Pick another," he replied, pertaining to the picture he was got from inside the box.

"You like that one?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded while looking at it, "We were so happy."

"Yeah," Baekhyun replied, turning to look at the picture in his boyfriend's hand too, "We _were_."

"Remember this?" Baekhyun said, showing the taller the photobook he was looking on when Chanyeol came in.

Of course Chanyeol remembers. It was his gift to Baekhyun during their second anniversary. It was a collection of the smaller's pictures which he took.

He has always been fond of photography, but Baekhyun made him love it more. When he met him, Chanyeol suddenly wanted to capture every moment— every smile, every laughter, _everything_.

"This is my favorite part," Baekhyun said as he was flipping through the last page.

It was the only page with the picture of the two of them in the whole photo album.

"BBH— _Forever is a long, long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._ Yours, PCY."

Chanyeol ended up helping Baekhyun arrange and clean up things. The smaller said his brother will be around the city some time tomorrow, so he'll drop by to get the boxes too.

"Can we really let all of these go?" Chanyeol said absentmindedly as he was sealing the second box.

Baekhyun giggled. "Silly! We're not letting them go. We're just moving them for a while. They'll be waiting for us there. We can always go there, and take them back, you know."

Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"They're still ours even if they're not with us anymore, Yeol."

* * *

For the first time in a while, without informing his boyfriend first, Baekhyun was not home when Chanyeol arrived. Chanyeol tried not to think about it too much. Maybe he got caught in the traffic. Or maybe there was an emergency at work. Maybe he went out to get groceries. But he just couldn't convince himself. He hates it, but he feels like there is something wrong.

Baekhyun would have at least texted him. He always, _always_ tells Chanyeol his whereabouts even when the taller has told him that he'll understand if he fails to do so.

_"I don't want you waiting without knowing what happened. I know you won't like it,"_ Baekhyun would say.

And he was right. Chanyeol _hates_ it.

After more than an hour of waiting, Chanyeol decided to call him. But to his disappointment and frustration, Baekhyun just won't pick up.

"Hey, did something happen? Where are you?" he texted after a series of unanswered calls.

He felt as though that message wasn't enough, so he sent another.

"Please reply. I'm worried."

He wanted to send a hundred more, but that will be too much. He should not even be demanding Baekhyun of anything at this point. _Just this once_ , he thought. _Just this once_.

He waited— for a call, for a text message, for Baekhyun. But another hour and then another and another had passed, and still there was nothing.

_Five more minutes_. He was thinking of five more minutes. Five more minutes of waiting, and he'll look for Baekhyun himself.

But just as he was about to make a countdown of the seconds left, his phone rang.

It wasn't Baekhyun. It was Kyungsoo, Baekhyun's best friend.

He quickly picked the call up, and even before he could say "hello," the person on the other line spoke up.

"Hey, Chanyeol. I'm with Baekhyun." Chanyeol sighed in relief.

"Hey, Soo. Thanks. I was starting to worry," he replied.

"Yeah. Baekhyun thought so. We're taking him there now," Kyungsoo answered, and Chanyeol realized that he sounded so serious, a little angry even.

When Kyungsoo and Jongdae, Baekhyun's friends, arrived at their apartment with a drunk Baekhyun, Chanyeol was beyond surprised. Baekhyun doesn't drink. At least not too much. He knows when to stop. And he stops himself. _Except now_.

"What happened?" he asked.

Kyungsoo looked at him, as if he could not believe Chanyeol was asking that question.

"We went out for drinks, and he had too much," Jongdae answered. "We don't really know what happened, but he insisted to be brought home. Even at this state."

Chanyeol nodded. "Thank you."

Chanyeol was about to say goodbye, but Kyungsoo spoke.

"Ask him, Chanyeol," the doe-eyed said. "Ask him what happened."

"I will," the taller replied.

"And take care of him," he added. "You can at least do that, right?"

The taller can simply nod.

When Chanyeol came back inside their room with a glass of water in his hand, Baekhyun was awake.

"Yeol," he calls, trying to sit up.

"Hey, don't move too much," Chanyeol said, placing the water on the table.

Baekhyun acted as if he didn't hear anything, and tried to stand up.

He couldn't control his feet properly, and he ends up almost falling when Chanyeol wrapped his arm around his waist. He was about to push him back to the bed, but Baekhyun placed his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders, and buried his face on the crook of the taller's neck.

"Yeol," he calls again. "You smell so good."

"Yeah?" Chanyeol replies.

"Hmm," Baekhyun says, nodding.

"You smell like..." The smaller stopped speaking, as if he was thinking of the next word.

"Like what?" the taller asks.

"Home," Baekhyun replied. "You smell like home."

"Baek," Chanyeol whispers, still hugging his boyfriend. "What happened?"

Baekhyun looks up at him, and shakes his head.

"But you never get drunk. You rarely even drink."

"I needed it," the smaller simply replied.

"Why?" Chanyeol asks.

"Do you love me? Do you _still_ love me?"

Before Chanyeol could even utter his response, Baekhyun smiled at him sadly. Baekhyun let go of the hug, and looked up at him— directly at his eyes.

"I-I tried to leave, Yeol," the smaller said, his voice soft and unsteady. "I tried to leave you today."

"I've packed my clothes. Everything," he continued. "Did you notice?"

Chanyeol shook his head

"They're under the bed," Baekhyun said as the last streak of hope in his eyes faded. "I figured I will just leave, and have Kyungsoo or Jongdae pick them up after. I couldn't bring them. I couldn't make myself to do so."

Baekhyun stopped for a moment, and breathed deeply.

"Babe," he calls Chanyeol, his eyes already filled with tears. "D-do you—do you remember what day it is?"

Chanyeol then tried to remember. It's the 16th of March. Did he forget something? Is it someone's birthday today?

Upon seeing the confusion in Chanyeol's face, Baekhyun could not keep his tears from falling anymore.

"Seven years," he said, trying to so hard to keep his voice from breaking.

Chanyeol's eyes widened in realization. Guilt crept up inside him. He was so angry at himself.

No, it's not their anniversary today. It's not their anniversary _anymore_. Chanyeol has already missed it. 15th of March. It was their seventh year.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol said, reaching for Baekhyun's face to wipe his tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hands on his cheeks, and brought them down.

He stood on his toes, and looked straight at the taller. "Please kiss me," he whispered, before placing his lips on Chanyeol's.

The kiss was slow, desperate and painful. There were tears trickling down on both of their faces. He can feel Baekhyun's body shaking. And his hands were trembling as they were trying to find their place until Baekhyun held them— tightly— no one would think they will ever let go.

When Chanyeol broke the kiss, he saw pain in Baekhyun's eyes. It's hurting him to see Baekhyun like this, and even more because he knows he did this, so he closed his eyes.

He kissed the smaller's hand, staining it with tears he shouldn't be crying.

He can hear Baekhyun's faint sobs, and in between it, he pleads.

"Will you love me tonight, Yeol?" Baekhyun cries. "For the last time."

This time, it was Chanyeol who closed the gap between their lips. The kiss felt warmer than the one before. It almost feels like it was the first time that they were kissing. They were testing the waters.

Baekhyun wanted it fast. He was kissing the taller more aggressively and more desperately.

Chanyeol wanted it slow— even slower than the first. He wanted to feel it. Baekhyun tastes bitter because of the alcohol, and Chanyeol wanted to taste more. He wanted to taste every bit and every corner of the smaller's lips.

Baekhyun's grip on Chanyeol's arms became tighter. He was urging him to move faster.

"Please," he said in between kisses, pulling Chanyeol towards the bed, on top of him.

When Chanyeol opened his eyes, he realized their faces were too close. He could see the mole above the smaller's lips, his cheeks stained with tears, his eyes sad and still crying. But he was still beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing Chanyeol has ever laid his eyes on.

"Please, Yeol," Baekhyun repeats.

"Are you sure about this?" Chanyeol replies before moving away a little.

Baekhyun nods. He takes the taller's hand, and kisses it before placing it on his chest.

"Touch me," Baekhyun begs.

Every move that followed then felt unsure, but they went on. Tears were spilling from both of their eyes— much more on Baekhyun's. It was not really from the hurt or discomfort towards Chanyeol filling him up, but more from the emptiness he feels from it.

Chanyeol was careful. He touched Baekhyun cautiously like he was made of glass. He kissed every inch and every part of him lightly as if he will break him. He would look at Baekhyun after every thrust, trying to weigh if the smaller is alright, and if it's okay to continue.

Baekhyun's mind was blank. He wanted this, and it was good, but painful. Every touch and every kiss Chanyeol gives was like a stab of reality. He did not know loving could hurt this much. On the other hand, Chanyeol's mind was filled with nothing but the sound of Baekhyun's moans and the kisses that muffle them, and the softest whispers of "I love you's" which he could not say back.

He held Baekhyun all through the night. He had his arms wrapped around his thin frame. His fingers were drawing circles on his back, calming the smaller's shaking body—the aftermath of both making love and crying. And his lips were humming songs, trying to lull Baekhyun to sleep.

Baekhyun did not want to fall asleep. He wants that moment to last, and he does not want to miss even a single second of it. But his head was spinning, and he was tired, and Chanyeol was too warm. So he closed his eyes, wishing that the time would just stop right at that instant. For one last time, he'd like to fool himself and think that Chanyeol is still in love with him. He lets himself drift to sleep, drowning his thoughts with make-believes. He will let himself dream for tonight. He will wake up for tomorrow anyway.

Chanyeol woke up to the sound of footsteps. When he opened his eyes, the other side of the bed was empty, and he could hear rustles from outside the room.

Panic shot through his system when flashbacks of the other night came flooding his mind. Hurriedly, he got up, and went out. He saw Baekhyun zipping a large bag.

"You're leaving," he said.

It was not a question, but Chanyeol was waiting— hoping— for an answer although he was not sure which he would like to hear more— a yes or a no.

Baekhyun turned to look at him and smiled.

 _Don't smile like that_ , Chanyeol wanted to say. Because he knew Baekhyun was hurting, and was forcing his lips to curl up for a smile. And the twinkle in those beautiful eyes are gone. Chanyeol knew he was the one who took them away.

"I was so sure when I left yesterday," Baekhyun started. "I was so sure there's no turning back. That I'm leaving you for good. Because, Yeol, it was unfair, and it was too much. I even hated myself for waiting so long before I decided to leave. I was hurting. I _am_ hurting."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol managed to say. "When? When did you find out?"

Baekhyun looked surprised by his sudden question, but still, he answered. "About a month ago."

Chanyeol was taken aback. He felt like a fool.

Baekhyun knew all this time. And all this time he was hurting from knowing the fact that Chanyeol does not love him anymore. Chanyeol wanted so bad to punch himself hard in the face.

"I know you, Yeol," the smaller says. "There was never a moment when I didn't know you. I know you too well that sometimes I wish I didn't."

Baekhyun sighed.

"You don't look at me the same way as before," Baekhyun explains. "Your voice doesn't sound the way it used to whenever you call my name."

"I knew, but I did not want to believe it," he continued. "I was hoping I was wrong. I was hoping until the day of our anniversary."

"I'm sorry, Baek," Chanyeol said. It was the only thing he could think of saying.

Baekhyun shook his head.

"That day was a remembrance of our love. You don't love me anymore, so it's not your fault you don't remember."

And hearing Baekhyun say it that way was like a slap in the face.

"But that did it for me, Yeol," Baekhyun continued. "That was my last straw. I knew then that I had to leave before this love totally wrecks me. And I was sure. My mind was made up. I was leaving, and I was not going back."

Baekhyun stopped, and Chanyeol could see how much he was trying to fight back his tears.

"But you called," he said. "And texted. You said you were worried, and damn, all I wanted at that moment was to rush back into your arms, and tell you I'm not going anywhere. I realized I couldn't just leave you like that," he proceeded. "So I came home."

"But you're leaving again," Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun nods.

"But this time I'm saying goodbye," he replied. "I'm breaking up with you, Yeol. I can't be with someone who doesn't love me anymore."

Baekhyun was crying, and Chanyeol wanted to cage him in his arms and not let him go, but that would be unfair.

"I will be like all the things we packed the other day," Baekhyun said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I will be with our pictures and that photo album you gave me."

Chanyeol was confused, but he did not say anything and waited for the smaller to continue.

"You're not throwing me away, Yeol," he said. "You don't love me now, but there will never be a moment when I wouldn't love you. There's nothing you could become that I will not love."

"You can always, _always_ come back for me," Baekhyun continues. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me, but if ever there will come a time when you will love me again, you can come back."

"I'm still yours even if I'm not with you," he spoke, before picking up his bag, and getting ready to leave. He walked towards Chanyeol, and gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun was walking away. He didn't look back.

* * *

Chanyeol was like a walking corpse after the breakup. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror. He was so lost when Baekhyun left. It felt like Baekhyun took half of him when he went away. He felt so empty and numb. He couldn't feel anything except for the longing.

_You wanted this, Park Chanyeol_ , he tells himself.

He has been so unfair to Baekhyun. When he started not feeling the same for the smaller anymore, all the things he was doing for Baekhyun felt like a chore—something he needs to do even if he doesn't really want to.

He kisses him good morning, tells him the coffee tastes great, takes him to work, asks him how his day went and kisses him again for good night— everything felt like a task just because Baekhyun was his boyfriend. He felt like a machine programmed to do all those things.

But he wants to do all those things now. He was longing to do them. He wishes he could still do them.

But Baekhyun is gone.

He has never made his own coffee for seven years, and he didn't know it tasted this bitter when you do it by yourself. He has never sung along solo to radio songs for seven years, and he didn't know it sounded so out of tune when you have no one to harmonize with. He has never slept alone for seven years, and he didn't know the bed felt this cold without someone beside you.

Baekhyun was his haven, and being with him for seven long years made him practically Chanyeol's life. So how was he supposed to live without him now? But Chanyeol knows he had to do it. Because he has been selfish enough.

Baekhyun didn't and doesn't deserve half-assed love because when Baekhyun loves, it was never less. He hated himself for not giving Baekhyun what he deserves. He didn't think he deserved to be happy after that. But then he remembered what Baekhyun told him.

_There will never be a moment when I wouldn't love you. There's nothing you could become that I will not love._ If Baekhyun would love him forever, then he wanted Baekhyun to love the best of him. That's the only way he thinks he can make up for the smaller.

So Chanyeol quit his job. He enrolled in a university to study Photography. If there is one thing he loves and knows he's good at, that would be it. Studying again was like a breath of fresh air. He realized he really needed it. He needed to do what he has always loved. While studying, he met a lot of new people, and even went out a lot. He tried dating seriously, but he was always busy, so nothing really worked out.

_Maybe no one's worth the trouble yet_ , he would think after every last date with someone he doesn't see himself being with.

When he finished his course, he decided to move out of his apartment. It was too much work, but he wanted to start anew.

He was fixing his things—cleaning up furniture, emptying closets and drawers— when he found that one photograph he asked Baekhyun to leave behind. It was taken too long ago. They were still in college. He couldn't imagine how he could be _that_ happy in that specific photograph. It was one of the worst times in his life—or was it really?

He was doing his thesis and internship at the same time. His father got sick. He even had to work part-time. If he would be asked a few years before if he'd like to go back to that period of time, he would immediately say no. But now, looking at the picture, he realized he would. He couldn't imagine how happy he must be to be able to smile like that when he thought the world was giving him misfortune after misfortune.

He must have loved Baekhyun so much to be that happy. Baekhyun must have loved him so much to make him that happy.

* * *

Two months after he got back to Korea after working and busying himself abroad for two years, Baekhyun received an invitation to a photography exhibit. He did not know who it was from, so he wasn't sure if he'll go.

On the day of the exhibit, Baekhyun has still not decided yet. He was having second thoughts, but he felt like he needed to go. It was as if there was an imaginary force pulling him into going.

_I have nothing to do, anyway_ , Baekhyun thought. _And it's for free._

He drove to the venue, and when he arrived, he picked his invitation up, and scanned it a little to check the exact place. He swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he read one of the names of the photographers who will be featuring their art.

Baekhyun stepped out of the car, and walked fast—almost running—to get inside.

Before he knows it, he was already surrounded by frames of pictures—too many it was almost overwhelming.

"Okay, Baekhyun, calm down," he tells himself, trying to steady his breathing.

He was looking around, trying to find that certain person, but there were too many people and he felt as though his eyes were playing tricks on him, and weren't functioning properly. Where could he possibly be?

* * *

When Chanyeol saw Baekhyun looking around like a lost puppy, the first thing that came to his mind was how can someone become even more beautiful when he was already the most?

Chanyeol walked closer to the smaller, and within a few feet between them, Baekhyun finally looked back at him, and locked their eyes. He stopped his steps and tried to hold back his tears—he was so happy he would cry.

"Am I too late?" he asked.

Baekhyun shakes his head. His eyes were also flooded with tears he couldn't stop from falling.

"N-No," Baekhyun replied, his voice breaking. "You will never be too late."

Chanyeol ended up crying too as he took the steps between them. How he wished he could walk faster.

Baekhyun opened his arms wide, and wrapped Chanyeol in a tight and warm embrace. Chanyeol buried his head on Baekhyun's neck, and inhaled the smaller's scent. He did not know he missed it this much.

"Baek?" he said softly.

"Hmm?" the smaller answers, running his delicate hands on the taller's hair.

I'm sorry for everything," he replied. "I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry you waited so long."

"I'm home now," Chanyeol mumbled, barely audible.

"Yeah," Baekhyun whispered back, hugging him tighter. "Me too."

_**fin.** _


End file.
